Sucked into a Video Game
by CallOfDutyPr0
Summary: Me and my friend get sucked into AQ
1. Sucked!

Sucked into a Video Game

(A.N. My friend's internet name is A so I will refer to him as such.)

My POV

"Come on, let's try again." My friend A said as we were playing Adventure Quest. We were trying to beat Carnax with my LVL 130 X-Guardian Account. A didn't have an account. I had gotten full Carnax(32,000,000 HP) To 132 HP(AN I Actually DID Get him to 132 HP).A asked me to continue, so I did. I beat Carnax finally. I looked away from the screen. A shouted as soon as I turned away. I turned and saw the problem. My computer had turned into a black vortex. I was drawn near it and was sucked inside by a pulling force.

"Hello," said Artix.


	2. A's Intro

**Chapter 2: A's Intro to AQ**

**A's POV**

**(AN: I refer to myself as D.)**

**The first thing I noticed after getting sucked in was that we were in AQ!**

**Artix was saying hi to us. I was a LVL 1 and I assumed D would be the same. But he was not. He was his LVL 130 Character. Yeah. With his Asgardian Plate, Kindred's Devotion, Fujin Plate, Nightmare Plate, all the Ancient Dragon Forms, the Golden Plate, and all the weapons and shields that go along with them. That was why Artix was only saying hi to me. He was a seasoned adventurer. He also had all his gold.**

**Boy was I hungry!**

**While I was fighting the Soralag, he went out so I HAD NO GOLD TO EAT!**

**I killed the Soralag and continued out. A Sky Warrior appeared. I only had 120 HP so it PWNED me easily. After I went to Death's Realm and got outside, I was in Granemor. D was here also. I was STEAMING with hunger so I went to the inn and found I didn't have enough gold to buy food. I went outside to D.**


	3. Hunger Pangs

**Chapter 3:Hunger Pangs**

**D's POV**

**A was in combat with a Soralag, so I went to Granemor and met General Tommy. He and I quickly be came friends and went to Wallo the assassin. We quickly ranked up and were rank 10 in 20 minutes. We were both in Nocturo so we set up a time and place for a meeting. During that time, A went to Death's Abode.**

**He was hungry, I could see that once he descended upon Granemor. Still, he had to get his own gold. I introduced him to Tommy and vice-versa. Just then, I noticed we had crossed the city boundaries. An Entromorph LVL 95 attacked A then. He went to Death and came back in a huff. By then we had killed the Entromorph. A had STILL not eaten. Tommy understood he should get his own gold. We went to Battleon together. A tried to get gold to eat by entering in the Dwakel War but lost…again.**


	4. Armor for A

Chapter 4: Armor for A

A's POV

After I managed to get food by killing some sky warriors and buying some waffles and milk, I examined some of Yulgar's armor. I had just enough to buy a sword, a darkness shield, and yellow armor. While D and Tommy met in the Nocturo Clan base, I bought equipment. Finally they came back. We all went out and saw sage Uldor being attacked by some Ribbers. D and Tommy killed them.

"Man, I haven't seen enemies like that since…."Tommy said.

"The'Galin?" asked D.

"Yep" Tommy said.

We all shuddered.


	5. Enter The'Galin the Devourer

Chapter 5: Enter The'Galin

Devourer's POV

I was in my lair plotting to get rid of corruption when a very pure land came to mind. Lore. The land of honor and invention. Perhaps they could help me if I didn't uncreate them or damage them……Yes. A good idea. They hate corruption and will stop it at all costs. I will ask them. I know they blame me for the Ribbers, but they do not know in their heart who sent them and neither do I. Whoever is sending them is at my power level. I know 3 pure people in particular….


	6. Allegiance

Chapter 6: Allegiance

Tommy's POV

The next day in Battleon, a shadowy man appeared in the Inn and told me his name was Ben. He looked like Cartwright when he was POSSESED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You're not… The'Galin, are you?"

"Hmm you identified me very quickly." The Devourer said.

"What do you want?" I said.

The Devourer explained his plan.

I thought about it.

"Count me in," I said.


	7. Allegiance PT 2

Chapter 7: Allegiance PT 2

D's POV

When Tommy told me and A The'Galin's plan, we agreed wholeheartedly that it was the best course of action. We went back to The'Galin and told him OK. We pledged allegiance to him.

(A/N Short chap, Sorry)


End file.
